


Forever Rain

by CallingForHeaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Kylux Secret Santa, M/M, Senator Hux, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Kylo Ren, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingForHeaven/pseuds/CallingForHeaven
Summary: Kylo steals a kiss from his favorite Senator.





	Forever Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PangolinPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/gifts).



> I heard someone liked Smuggler!Ben Solo and well, I love him too, so there he is, with Senator Armitage Hux himself as my Secret Santa gift for PangolinPirate, I hope you'll like it! ;)
> 
> [Full Size](https://nsa39.casimages.com/img/2018/12/01//181201094100616176.png).

  
  



End file.
